Votos Matrimoniales
by Roni de Andrew
Summary: Un songfic. Es el dia de la boda entre Albert y Candy. Albert jura amor eterno a Candy. Basada en Eso y Mas por Joan Sebastian. Es mi primera historia publicada, por favor dejen Reviews


**VOTOS MATRIMONIALES**

La luz de la mañana empezó a colarse por las gruesas cortinas que trataban de mantener la habitación en penumbras... pero la brillante luz fue más obstinada que las cortinas y encontró una grieta que permitió su entrada a una sencilla habitación en una cabaña a la orilla del lago Michigan... la luz hizo su recorrido hasta iluminar el bello rostro de su habitante... haciendo que él abriera su ojos azules como el mismísimo cielo. Después de parpadear un par de veces, una feliz sonrisa se hizo presente. Con todas las energías del mundo se levantó y se estiró tal cual largo era, un delicioso olor proveniente de la cocina inundo su nariz y permitió instintivamente que sus largas y musculosas piernas hicieran el recorrido hasta la humilde cocina. Llevó sus manos a sus sedosos y rubios cabellos para apaciguar su melena, aunque permitiendo así que algunos cabellos rebeldes cayeran sobre su frente; al llegar a la cocina una escena nunca antes vista por él le hizo sonreír:

- ¿Alguien te ha dicho que el delantal te sienta muy bien? –La jovial y desenfadada sonrisa de Albert fue recibida con beneplácito por el chef que se movía inseguro en la cocina.

-Búrlate de mí y te dejaré sin desayunar -le respondió George con falsa reprimenda e indignación - tal vez te desmayes en tu propia boda por falta de alimento –terminó amenazante con una hermosa sonrisa paternal.

-¡JaJaJa! –Una hermosa sonrisa apareció en el rostro del rubio joven a la sola mención del acontecimiento del día: El acontecimiento de su vida. Suspiró con un poco de nerviosismo y agregó, con una actitud relajada para esconder lo que realmente sentía, buscando apoyo en marco de la puerta -: No te enojes George es que no conocía esta faceta tuya... nunca antes te había visto en la cocina.

-Es que nunca antes te has casado muchacho-, dijo el hombre mayor. En este instante se detuvo por un momento, tenía los platos en las manos, a punto de servir la mesa, pero los depositó en el fregadero y se acercó contemplando orgulloso al hombre maravilloso en que se había convertido el chiquillo que años atrás se escapaba de sus vigilante ojos para tocar la gaita durante horas. Quizás era que simplemente estaba acudiendo el llamado de su destino, pues en una de esas ocasiones conoció a quien ahora sería su linda esposa. Avanzó con lentitud y puso su mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo del futuro contrayente-: ¡Hoy es una fecha muy importante!

-Gracias George –, exclamó conmovido el muchacho. Amaba a su amigo. Su fiel colaborador y entrenador era lo más cercano a un padre. Un suave sonrojo incendió maravillosamente las mejillas de Albert y terminó a media voz-: Y dime: ¿Qué has preparado?

Entre risas y bromas Albert y George se dieron a la tarea de poner la mesa y se dispusieron a desayunar en un ambiente de intimidad hogareña. Ambos hombres habían encontrado en el otro el consuelo de una familia, pues moralmente, se habían adoptado mutuamente como padre e hijo.

-Espero que te guste –expresó George encogiéndose de hombros, pues conocía muy bien el talento culinario de William Albert -No es como los manjares que preparan en la mansión pero es rico, aunque no me lo creas se defenderme en la cocina.

-Seguro que es delicioso ¿Pero puedes imaginar que me han corrido de mi propia casa?- le dice en son de broma...

-¡JaJaJa! –George rió divertido -¿Quién lo iba a decir? ¡Han corrido de su propia casa al gran magnate William Albert Andrew! –Luego enfatizó fingiendo ceremoniosamente-: ¡Al tío abuelo! ¡Al patriarca de la familia!

-Búrlate de mí-. Respondió resignado y divertido también mientras nuevamente se sonrojaba al pensar en el motivo –Si. La tía abuela me corrió, dijo que era de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda y que si estaba en la mansión corríamos el riesgo de verla. ¿Puedes creerlo? –William hubiese preferido no separarse de Candy, pero pronto Candice White Andrew se convertiría en su esposa y nada ni nadie lo separaría de ella ¡Ni siquiera la tía abuela!

-Lo que no puedo cree es que esté tan contenta con esta boda –confesó George con cierto aire de escepticismo.

-Vamos George tú sabes que la tía no es mala. Muy testaruda tal vez pero no mala –sonrió por su conclusión -Además, después de que supo que Candy me cuido cuando estuve amnésico ella le tomó mucho aprecio. Aunque me muero por que ya sea la ceremonia y ver a mi pequeña vestida de novia –William Albert cerró sus ojos para permitirse soñar con el ángel que ese día caminaría hacia el altar donde él la estaría esperando.

-Pues solo hay que esperar un par de horas. Por cierto anoche trajeron todo lo que necesitas: El traje tartán y los anillos. El auto está afuera para que yo te lleve. Pero vamos muchacho come antes que se te haga tarde –le apresuró su amigo. George estaba tan nervioso como el joven. Pareciese que él era el novio. William sonrió al descubrir el estado de su amigo quien usualmente se mantenía sereno y frío.

Después de comer Albert comenzó su arreglo personal. Primero parecía que los minutos se convertían en horas pero luego empezaron a acelerar como locos.

- ¡William apresúrate! ¡Ya es casi hora de ir a la iglesia! –Exclamó golpeando su zapato suavemente en repetidas ocasiones en el piso manteniendo sus brazos cruzados pues no sabía qué hacer con ellos -, Se supone que es la novia la que debe llegar tarde no el novio.... - le recordó con un toque de burla y entrando al cuarto del rubio-: ¡Pero William! –Exclamó sorprendido -, ¡Qué desorden tienes aquí! ¿Estás tan nervioso? Si tú no eres así de desordenado. ..

-¡George! –El muchacho se dirigió casi desesperado a su amigo, como si él fuera a resolver su problema-: No encuentro lo que escribí para los votos –Su semblante era, por primera vez, de temor. Hacía años que le había perdido el miedo a la tía abuela. Desde entonces, George no había vuelto a ver ese gesto en el muchacho.

-¿Qué? –El hombre trató de compenetrarse con la desesperación del chico.

-Sí George. ¡Candy y yo decidimos escribir nuestros propios votos y no los encuentro! –Respondió el novio pasando sus dedos entre su sedoso cabello.

-Hay muchacho-, George trató de visualizar el tan buscado documento -¿Pero dónde tienes la cabeza? Tal vez lo dejaste en la mansión. Tenemos que irnos ya. Yo te dejo en la iglesia y voy a la mansión a buscarlos.

-Está bien George, creo que dejé una copia en mi despacho –instruyó a su amigo con la esperanza de que él tuviera mejor suerte con la pesquisa.

George dejo a un nervioso Albert en la iglesia donde se reunió con Archie, quien era su padrino....

¿Tío como estas? –Preguntó sinceramente, siempre con sus estudiados movimientos desplegando elegancia, tanto en su voz como en su postura.

-Un poco nervioso-, le explicó el joven de ojos azules -dejé mis votos en la mansión pero como no me permitieron estar ahí George fue a ver si los encuentra.

-Pero Albert, la ceremonia comienza en unos minutos –el único sobreviviente de los paladines miró consternado hacia afuera de la Iglesia-: Es más, mira: La novia ya llegó –informó preocupado.

Albert, quien ya había tomado su lugar en la iglesia se quedó estupefacto con la visión angelical que estaba frente a él: Era su pequeña vestida de blanco enfundada en un vestido de hermoso diseño; era sencillo pero elegante, ideal para su pequeña. En esos momentos supo que no necesitaba de nada escrito previamente, sino que dejaría que su corazón hablara a la mujer que amaba.

Todo era mágico y perfecto... los presentes sentían un aura de felicidad y amor, ¡Un amor fuerte y puro! Los votos de Candy a Albert eran emotivos y llenos de palabras de amor.... que llevaron a más de uno de los presentes a derramar lagrimas de felicidad por los dos seres que en unos momentos llegarían a ser uno solo. Y ahora era el momento de que Albert abriera su corazón y dijera los suyos:

-Candy: -El joven hizo una breve pausa hundiendo su tierna y fuerte mirada en las esmeraldas que ya brillaban conmovidas. No había escuchado aún los votos, pero él ya la estaba inundando de dulces sensaciones que la estremecían hasta la fibra más íntima y profunda-: Mi pequeña, no sé desde cuando exactamente te he amado, solo sé que has sido siempre parte de mí. Mi amor por ti ha evolucionado, desde el momento que te ví en la colina de Pony llorando nunca te has apartado de mi mente; después de ese momento, toda mi vida ha girado en torno a ti... y sé que yo no he sido tu único amor, pero si tu primero y quiero ser tu último...

**Me contaron de Romeo y Julieta **

**y pensé: "Qué hermoso cuento". **

**Y ahora resulta **

**que es más grande, **

**que es más bello **

**esto, esto que por ti yo siento. **

Te rescataría nuevamente de caer de una cascada, iría a otros continentes solo por cuidarte y estar cerca de ti...

**Cruzaré los montes, **

**los ríos, los valles **

**por irte a encontrar **

Me enfrentaría nuevamente a un león o cualquier otra bestia o persona que quiera causarte daño, te defenderé a capa y espada, daré mi vida por ti si es necesario...

**Salvaría tormentas, ciclones, dragones sin exagerar. **

Lo único que pido de ti es tu amor y poder verme reflejado todos los días en esos ojos que son como un espejo de tu alma, solo quiero verte junto a mi todos los días porque nunca me saciaré de ti; me duele estar lejos de ti. Cuándo te pensé inalcanzable me sentí morir, me sentí vacío, nada ni nadie podía suplir tu puesto...

**Por poder mirarme en tus ojos bonitos **

**y vivir la gloria de estar a tu lado. **

**Porque en mi ya siento que te necesito. **

**Que me he enamorado **

No quiero guiarte ni ser guiado, quiero que caminemos de la mano en caminos paralelos, que seamos iguales, que nos apoyemos el uno en el otro...

**Por asegurar la sonrisa de tu alma **

**buscando equidad **

Desde pequeño mi anhelo fue dejar todas mis responsabilidades atrás y ser libre como el viento; mas siempre estuve atado a ti. Todas las decisiones que tomé desde el día que te vi por primera vez han sido por y para ti. Siempre me consideré un alma libre, pero: ¿Cómo puede ser mi alma libre si te pertenece a ti? ¿Para qué quiero la libertad si no te tengo a ti?

**Yo podría empeñar lo más caro **

**que tengo, que es mi libertad**.

Candy, tu puedes hacer conmigo lo que tú quieras. Pídeme lo que quieras. Solo no me pidas que te deje o que me olvide de ti, porque no podría...

**Y sería un honor, ¡Ay amor!, ser tu esclavo. **

**Sería tu juguete por mi voluntad. **

En aquél pequeño apartamento en Chicago, donde tú me cuidabas cuando yo no sabía quién era, mi amor por ti floreció y maduró. Esos días para mí eran tortura porque pensé que te había perdido aún antes de tenerte. Era como vivir en una pesadilla sin fin; pero hoy veo todos mis sueños realizarse, hoy realmente puedo decir que he alcanzado la felicidad.

**Y si un día glorioso en tus brazos acabo: **

**¡Qué felicidad! **

Estas tatuada a mi alma. Todo mi ser te pertenece. Mi corazón reboza de amor por ti. Nunca antes he sentido esto por nadie más. Candy: Te amo.

**Si, sería un honor, ¡Ay amor!, ser tu esclavo. **

**Sería tu juguete por mi voluntad. **

**Y si un día glorioso en tus brazos acabo: **

**¡Qué felicidad!**

Las mejillas de Candy estaban mojadas de lágrimas dulces como la miel. Lágrimas de felicidad por que desde este momento ella y su príncipe nunca más estarían separados. Sin embargo, ella era consciente que sus vidas no serían fáciles ni color de rosa, ella sabía que con Albert como su esposo tendría todo: Un amigo, un amante, un confidente, un protector… y, estaría a un paso de tener lo que siempre anheló: Una familia.

Al igual que Candy no había un ojo seco en todo el lugar. Especialmente los de un hombre de impecable traje negro que aun permanecía en la puerta de la iglesia con un papel en mano.

-Pues parece que no necesito esto- George decidió poner el papel en la bolsa interior de su eterno traje negro. Se adentró en la iglesia justo a tiempo para escuchar al sacerdote declararlos marido y mujer....

- Mi esposa –la llamó Albert por primera vez. Aún emocionado por el momento.

- Mi esposo –respondió la joven cuyas esmeraldas eran incansables fuentes de lágrimas de felicidad.

Y con un dulce beso su unión fue sellada....

**Inspirada por una canción de Joan Sebastian **

**Eso Y Más**


End file.
